


Always Come For You

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells, eo-snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: While taken by Zoom, Caitlin finds herself rescued by a surprising party





	Always Come For You

She knew she was in a helpless situation. She knew no one could save her as she was taken to Earth Two by Zoom, a man that even Barry couldn't defeat. And right now, when her friend didn't even have his powers anymore, her rescue was pretty much impossible.

She couldn't escape, couldn't do anything but sit there, shaking at the mercy of a monster who, if only he wanted, could do just about anything to her. She hated every second of this miserable existence, her terrified mind conjuring up a thousand of different scenarios of what could happen to her. After a while she even started contemplating suicide, because this kind of an escape seemed better than being tortured or sexually used by Zolomon. She would be dead either way. He hadn't touched her yet, true and it surprised her since he was a psychopath who knew nothing but violence and was fixated on her. That was why she couldn't understand his motives. Not that she was complaining that he hadn't laid a hand on her, but thinking of when and if was truly killing her and she couldn't even swallow over the food he'd brought her, nor drink the water given to her. She would die either way, she thought in the end, only wondering which way of leaving this world to choose. She was pretty much sure no one would come for her and that no one would find her, especially not on Earth Two.

Caitlin Snow was basically screwed and kept herself numb as not to feel anything, because then she might start panicking all over again and she was sure there would be no way out of the pit she would fall into.

What should she once the situation got truly hopeless? Should she start preparing her escape from life itself? Or maybe she should just wait a little bit longer, hoping for a miracle that would probably never happen?

Yet, something did happen, leaving her frozen to the bone and speechless, feeling as though she might've died already or was dreaming.

Because _he_ was _dead_.

The next time Zoom appeared, approaching her slowly, relishing in her fear of what he might do to her now; he came to a sudden stop, a look of surprise evident on his face and then… Caitlin's eyes set on his chest from which she saw a vibrating fist protruding before it retracted.

The monster's body fell to the ground, lifeless and… what or rather _whom_ she saw standing above it now, was the Reverse Flash.

"You," she said, moving backwards on the bed on which she was sitting, her eyes opened widely. "You're dead!"

"Now, my dear Caitlin, you should know better than that. Implications of time travel. You can never predict what would happen. You may kill someone and yet, they're alive because they can simply run _back_ or _forward_."

He didn't try approaching her, instead he reached to his cowl and slip it off his face, revealing to her the face he wore – of Harrison Wells's.

The look in his eyes shook her entire being as memories started assaulting her. Memories of them together in throes of passion or just talking or cuddling. She loved him so, so much. She never admitted that to anyone as she was quite ashamed of herself, but she could never hate him. He was actually the one man she loved the most and that was her long guarded dark secret. In the end, it was ironic, truly as Zolomon wanted her to love him, to fall for the monster that he was and despite her telling him every single time that she couldn't do it, she had in the past. She already had fallen for a monster. And she had no regrets.

Caitlin Snow wasn't as good as everyone pegged her to be and she suspected that her actions might've pointed to her simply being hypocritical, but she didn't care. Her savior was here. And he was _alive_.

"Still bend on destroying Barry?" she asked him when finally putting herself back together and standing up, ignoring the shaking she could still feel in her legs. This time it wasn't from fear, though.

"If I was, he'd be dead a long time ago, Caitlin. No, I'm actually trying something new now."

"Yeah? And what is that?" she asked, arriving right in front of him, her heart already beating faster as she'd never ceased to react to him this way.

"Acceptance," he simply said.

"Of what? Why did you save me anyway?" she finally asked the most important question.

"Don't you know it by now, Caitlin? I will _always_ come for you when you're in need. I'm all yours and I have _always_ been."

Something dropped in her stomach as she heard that and she wasn't sure whether she liked when this was going or not.

"And the acceptance is about what I always really wanted and that's you."

She was already opening her mouth, ready to tell him her friends were probably worried sick about her, that they were going out of her mind with worry, trying to bring her back and not being able to when he grabbed her and whooshed her away.

And he showed her.

He showed her the truth. The _ugly_ truth.

How Barry was more concerned with his powers being gone than getting her back.

How it was actually _Harry_ who brought up talking about her again, because everyone else had seemed to long forgotten. The man never cared for anything and anyone beside his daughter and yet, he had to be one to point it out that they forgot about her?

What she saw made her feel sick and she finally allowed Thawne or just _her_ dr. Wells as she loved to call him, to take her away from there to wherever he wanted. She was quite curious of what his _acceptance_ would mean in the long haul and it wasn't as though she had to worry about her friends wanting her back.


End file.
